CHRISTMAS Inu-Yuki
by blackfire93
Summary: I am an Inu-yuki female living in the 21'st Century when I feel a pulse of magic. I follow it to an old well house at the Sunset Shrine and after stocking up on supplies I jump in and see where it takes me. Instantly I see to hot Inu-yuki's like myself one is full blooded and the other a half blood. I end up getting chased, mated and pupped...oh what a surprise my mate is in for!


**THIS IS JUST A CRAZY ONESHOT I THOUGHT UP MONTHS AGO AND AM FINALLY PUTTING UP. REALLY THE ONLY REASON FOR IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE THE TWIST ON THE CHIRSTMAS SONG I WROTE AND WANTED TO PUT IT UP ON FANFICTION. ENJOY, REVIEW.**

I yawned and stretched before popping my neck and finally opening my eye's to greet the new day. "Oh joy it's gonna be another cloudy day today folks, make sure to wear light jackets and carry an umbrella because the smell is promising a light drizzle around mid-afternoon." I said in my best announcer's voice as I stared out of the large tree I had been sleeping in. In all honesty I was happy to have awakened to another day of freedom no matter the fact that it was a day humans didn't care for too much. I jumped from branch to branch before doing a quick sniff to make sure no humans were about, then finally jumping to the ground. As I hit the ground I felt a pulse of magic coming from the North and in curiosity and boredom I decided to try and find the source of the large amount of magic.

 **SIX DAYS LATER**

 **IN TOKYO, JAPAN**

 **AT THE SUNSET SHRINE**

"Hmm feels like the magic's coming from the well-house." I muttered to myself as I hid myself up in the large branches of a huge tree that lived inside of the Shrine. Just then a young teenage girl in a green and white school uniform carrying a huge glaringly bright yellow bulging backpack and brown loafers came outside of the house what smelled like her mother following her outside. "Okay okaa-san, I'm going." The girl said, to which the mother replied, "Okay Kagome be safe dear." The girl, Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother, "I will, I'll try to be back in a week." With that Kagome started to the well-house, curiously I waited to see what was going to happen surely this Kagome wasn't going to spend an entire week in a well-house? A few seconds after Kagome entered the well-house I felt the pulse of magic again this time it was much stronger than the previous times I had felt it and I realized that whatever had caused it was coming from the well-house and somehow that girl, Kagome, must be involved.

After Kagome's mother went inside I jumped down from the tree and cautiously walked up to the well-house smelling for Kagome only to realize with surprise that her scent was already fading as if she wasn't in there. Curious I boldly walked into the well-house of course housed a well but nothing else, I closed my eyes' and felt for the magic string that I had been following and realized with a start that it was attached to the well. "Hmmm…curious." I muttered before circling the well. I left the well-house and went into Tokyo buying a black backpack and after using a spell on it that caused it to be an almost bottomless pit as well as rip resistant, and fire and water retardant and resistant to any acid or poison that it might be exposed to then I went through Tokyo buying clothes, necessities, and everything and anything that interested me. By the time I got done it was night which made it so much easier to sneak back to the well-house at the Sunset Shrine. After spending a minute debating with myself I jumped into the well and to my surprise was surrounded with a blue light, magic enveloped me and filled all of my senses but it was gentle like a mother holding her child then I heard a faint yet powerful female voice whisper in my ear, "You have finally come home my child." Then I was standing at the bottom of the well however the scent of Tokyo Japan was gone washed away like it never existed and the air was clean and pure. The girl Kagome's scent was here as well lingering on the well walls and in the air, I jumped out of the well easily and paused a moment to get a good look at where I was. It looked like the pictures of Feudal Era Japan had suddenly come to life.

As soon as my gaze landed on the two guys that were fighting I couldn't help but think of the song *I'm sexy and I know it.* "Dang!" I muttered to myself as I drug my eye's up and down the two bodies of the males, the wind blew past me and straight towards them causing them both to stiffen and turn in my direction and as soon as I saw them fully I realized why they had turned towards me. The two males who were obviously half-brothers were Inu-yuki's. One was full Silver Inu-yuki and the other was half-Silver Inu-yuki and half human. I myself was half Black Inu-yuki and half Crimson Inu-yuki both of which I had been thought died off a long time ago, how I survived this extinction I don't know but right now that wasn't something I had the luxury to worry about because right now one very hot male was traveling towards me as fast as he could and it was a few seconds before I realized why his eyes were tinged crimson, I was in heat and had been for the past two days I didn't think anything of it before I jumped into the well since I hadn't seen any demons besides me around. "Oh CRAP!" I hollered turning and running as fast as I could.

 **FOUR WEEKS LATER:**

"Jingle bells, Jaken smells, Ah-Un laid an egg, Naraku turned into a girl and Shesshomaru finally got laid! HEY! Jingle bells…" I laughed even as I jumped from side to side to avoid Shesshomaru's poison whip. "What, Mr. Fluffy-Cactus-Up-My-Butt can't take a little joke." I said as I evaded his poison whip again and wanting to make Rin laugh, I 'tripped' over a rock and rolled down the medium sized hill before jumping up to my feet and throwing my hands in the air, "I'm still alive!" I shouted spreading my fingers into a V for victory before shaking my body to rid it of the dirt and grass that I had accumulated from my roll down the hill. "What an idiot!" I heard Jaken mutter sulkily from his position on Ah-Un who promptly used their tale to flick him off of their back and onto the ground where he tumbled head-over heels down the same hill as me. Only he stayed down groaning his eyes swirling in pain and dizziness. Rin laughed and she too rolled down the hill while Shesshomaru walked in his boring way with Ah-Un following him. I glanced at Shesshomaru out of the corner of my eye as I once again tried to figure out the Inu-yuki that I was now mated to. _"And all because of my stupidity! Really I should have realized that there were other Inu-yuki's about and male ones for sure."_ I muttered out loud in English so Shesshomaru wouldn't understand me. I could feel his harsh stare drilling into the back of my head and decided that now would be the perfect time to go back to the 21st Century to stock up on certain supplies and buy new things that I had an inkling that I was going to need, things for babies.

I smiled evily at the thought of Shesshomaru (mister cactus stuck up his butt) having to deal with a pregnant 21st Century woman while I'm pregnant with his pups so no matter what I did or said he couldn't leave. "Oh this will be fun." I snickered out as I smiled my all out crazy smile my eyes gleaming with ideas.

 **YES THIS ENDS ABRUPTLY SORRY LIKE I SAID EARLIER THE REAL ONLY REASON I WROTE THIS WAS BECAUSE OF THE CHRISTMAS SONG I HAD WROTE FOR THIS.**


End file.
